Her Fall at Dusk
by simultaneousjoy
Summary: The five Titans enjoy an evening sunset. A RobinStarfire one-shot.


All five Titans sat comfortably on the rooftop of their massive tower at dusk, each admiring the Wednesday sunset in their own way. Raven floated about a foot above the gray plane of concrete, murmuring softly. Beast Boy was perched next to her in the lotus position, resting his chartreuse chin on his gloved fingers. Cyborg sighed and leaned back, bending his right leg with a faint creak of hard metal. Robin and Starfire sat in unison, staring out for as far as they could and breathing deeply. The five teens enjoyed this kind of silent company where speech was not necessary.

Cyborg exhaled again and lazily returned to his feet, stretching his mechanical muscles.

"Well y'all, it's time for me to get some grub." He patted his middle, which emitted an abrupt clank. Beast Boy swung his head around.

"Food? You better count me in!" The changeling squeaked, bouncing up to his friend where they ventured towards the exit.

Raven ignored them, concentrating on her thoughts and separating each word of her chant more dreamily as the seconds passed.

"Azarath..." She inhaled deeply. "Metrion..." Air rolled off of her lips delicately. "Zinthos."

Meanwhile, Robin and Starfire remained silent. He sensed the beauty was admiring the setting sun that whirled around her chosen home. Her flushed lips were curled upwards, curved in a sheer smile that expressed a feeling of complete euphoria.

Raven coughed and brushed off nonexistent particles from her toned legs. She looked at the two hesitantly.

"I'm, uh... going to my room," She stated dully. She loosely tucked a lock behind her ear whose color resembled that of a bluebell blossom.

Starfire tore herself away from her entertainment and beamed at her friend.

"Indeed, Raven! I shall visit you later on so that we may do the hanging out!" The alien said.

Ravens smiled curtly and left, leaving Robin and Starfire all by themselves. Starfire turned back to the sky and stared at it for minutes longer. Figuring the both of them might as well go inside too, Robin tapped her lightly.

"Do you want to go inside? I can make us all some popcorn, if you want," Robin asked.

Starfire shook her head causing her auburn trestles to flutter. "You may go inside. I still wish to see this."

Robin paused and settled again. "I'll stay with you." He tapped his boot slightly.

"Robin..." Starfire mumbled, grabbing his hand. She pulled herself to a standing position and helped Robin up as well.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Look at the sky..." Starfire breathed, pointing her free hand out into the open. "Look how the reds fade to oranges and how they then turn yellow. It is amazing."

Robin strained to examine the sky thoroughly. Starfire sighed and let her free hand fall to her side, though she was still squeezing Robin's hand tightly next to her. "This makes me feel so happy to be on Earth. Views such as these make me disregard all of the bad things that I have endured. Such simple things can exhibit large messages."

Robin smiled and stared at her, mentally tracing the shape of her profile against the warm sun. "I know what you mean."

A blimp suddenly broke through a band of white clouds, displaying the message: "EAT AT ROB'S TODAY!"

"Why does that floating orb wish me to eat a this... Rob's?" Starfire asked, confused.

Robin chuckled. "That's a blimp. It floats through the air sort of like an airplane, but it's a lot slower. It's mostly used for advertising. This one is used for advertising a restaurant, probably."

"I see!" Starfire replied. Still clutching his hand, she turned next to Robin so that she was facing the blimp and took a step forward. The bottom of her violet boot scuffed the pavement and she lost her balance, toppling over Robin so that he was pinned to the ground.

"Oh! I am so sorry, Robin, I do not wish to cause you pain. Are you feeling... the boo-boo?" She questioned with worry.

Robin smiled again and rubbed his head, looking at Starfire. He was about to say that he was all right when he realized just how close he and her were. Robin noted every color of green in her eyes, mesmerized.

"Robin?" Starfire whispered. The blimp was well out of sight by now, but she didn't move.

He slowly pushed himself up. "I..."

Starfire yanked on his hand again so that he was pressed against her. She pressed her fingers on the back of Robin's head.

"You are not injured? You do not need any bandages?" She asked.

Robin was now fully aware how close they were. It was almost completely dark now. Hundreds of stars above them glittered. His lips were parted slightly, surprised that they were this close. His arms were locked on each side of her head, strands of hair entwined between his fingers. She stared back up at him.

"This is what they would call... a situation of the awkward, yes?" Starfire said, breaking the silence.

Robin smiled admirably. "Yes. That's what we might call this." Her hand was till resting on the back of his neck. She could feel the soft fuzz of his black hair.

Slowly, he leaned his face down to meet hers, letting out a hot breath that trailed over her lips and sent a tingling feeling throughout her whole body. Wanting more, Starfire pulled his flesh-colored lips closer to hers, and with one faint movement, they touched. Starfire could feel herself guiding her mouth lovingly upon the Boy Wonder's and Robin did the same. Inexperienced as they were, it seemed to feel right and good and pure.

Later that night, Robin reminisced this moment over and over while sitting at his desk. He was finding it hard to concentrate on his crime files, but as turned off his dim light, only one thought came to mind:

"Thank God for blimps." 


End file.
